Keeper
by DarkRosePettle
Summary: The whole fic is from Kagome's point of view. Inuyasha and Kagome aren't acting there normal way. A few unexpected events happen, kagome knowing most of them, without acturaly knowing it. Trust me, it's alot better then it sounds. Complete
1. Default Chapter

This fic is Kagome's point of view  
  
Title-Hiding inside my heart  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sometimes I look at Inuyasha and think he's only a demon, who cares nothing  
  
for me. I was wrong. He hids it, yet I know he loves me. He's alone, or atleast  
  
he feels that way, yet I know he trys to cover it up. His long sliver hair  
  
is so beatiful, and his golden eyes are like suns that reflect his inner  
  
compassion, and self strength. After the one day we had together, he confesed  
  
everything. Let me tell you about it.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-----------  
  
I heard Sango tell Inuyasha that she was going to her village for a few days,  
  
but he only noded, not saying a word. Moroku.....well he also said that  
  
he was going off to do something, but I couldn't hear what he said.  
  
Shippo went with Sango when he saw tears in her eyes. I couldn't leave,  
  
or I would have felt bad for leaving Inuyasha alone. I wasn't acting myslef  
  
that day. I was more or less silent where ever we walked. Inuyasha kept looking  
  
back at me, but I looked at the ground before he noticed I was stairing at him.  
  
Everyday grew harder for me to keep my feelings inside. I felt traped from my  
  
own body, and mind, but I knew I had to stay strong for him. He was quiet   
  
aswell. He barly spoke two words to me, let alone acted himself. We both  
  
acted as if we were in a trance, or atleast binded by a weird spell.  
  
We walked for a few hours before we stoped. I started to curl my hair  
  
nervously. I didn't know why I was nervous, but I just was. Inuyasha sat  
  
down agent a tree and looked up at me. "Do you think we need fire wood"?  
  
I sat agrent the tree next to him a shugged. "Whatever you think is best".  
  
Is all I could say. For some odd reason, I felt I had to hold back on anything  
  
I said. He spoke, but in a low voice. "I'll go get some". He got up and  
  
went for fire wood, and came back before I could move. He started the  
  
fire rather quickly, while I sat back, with my eyes shut.  
  
I felt sleepness become my priority, as I listened to the fire crackle.  
  
I wanted to say something to Inuyasha but I feel asleep before I could. While sleeping,  
  
memories replyed in my deams. Fadeing from darkness to light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up the next day, I was on Inyasha's back. I was barley awake, but I  
  
heard him say that he was attacked by one of Naraku's demons, and he had to   
  
escape. He told me he was not injered much, and had to get me out of there  
  
before something happened to me. I yawned, and rested my head agenst his back  
  
as he walked. "Thanks Inuyasha". I wiseped to him. I could tell he was smiling abit,  
  
but he tryed to hid it. He didn't say anything, and kept walking. "Where are  
  
we going"? He looked at me then turned to look strait ahead. "I got find  
  
a place we can stay till my wound is healed". I looked down and saw blood  
  
running from his stomic. His kemono was tore abit, and I could see the wound.  
  
It was pretty bad, and I could tell he was stuggeling to carrie me. "I can  
  
walk you know". He kept walking, he didn't say anything back for awhile.  
  
An hour passed and he was still walking. He was getting weaker, but he insisted  
  
on carring me. I guess he though I was still tired. I didn't bother to arguer  
  
with him, but I made sure to try and keep some of my wait off him.  
  
We were reaching a place I never saw before. I put my head on his shoulder,  
  
and talked in a low voice. "Inuyasha.....I never seen this place before,  
  
where are we"? I looked ahead and saw pink and white blossom trees comming into  
  
view. "I came here as a kid. It's a place that not many demons or people know about."  
  
I slightly smiled at the beatiful view that was strait ahead. It was almost like  
  
heaven, and I could smell a sweet sent comming from it. When we got to it,  
  
I got off Inuyasha's back, as he walk to a small place behind five large blossom  
  
trees. I followed him, looking around. I felt so happy. This place was so  
  
beatiful and felt like the most peaceful place ever.  
  
When we got to the house he stoped, and turned to me. "Kagome.....I can't..  
  
stand anymore". He said to me and fell. I cought him in my arms. He was unconcious,  
  
but still alive. I carried him in, looking for a place I could put him down.  
  
There was a bed in the cornor of the room. I walked over to it and set him on it.  
  
I went out side and looked for a lake. To my surprise, there was a huge lake,  
  
with a big waterfall just by the hourse. I used part of my shirt and diped it in the lake.  
  
I returned to the house, and went back over to Inuyasha. He slept ever so quitely.  
  
He was so cute when he slept. I could watch him all night. But I snaped out of  
  
my little day dream, and quickly and carefuly treted his wounds. I took off the top  
  
part of his kemono. He was so hadsom. He was cut badly though. His wound was  
  
deep, and the blood covered half his stomic. I hurryed quickly, but made sure  
  
not to hurt him. He saved me, and got hurt in the processes. I felt bad for  
  
not being able to help him, but now I could, and I wasn't going to give up.  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2 Help To Heal ::Lemon

This fic is Kagome's point of view  
  
Chapter 2-Help To Heal  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
*Lemon in this chapter*  
  
I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters  
  
After I treated Inuyasha's wound, I felt myself grow tired again.   
  
I ignored the feeling, and decited to take a bath. I felt dirty from   
  
the last few days. I grabbed one of the bed sheets, and undressed quickly. I wraped the sheet around me and left my close on the bed. I walked out side, as a slight breeze swept over me. I got to the lake, and laied the sheet by the edge. I carefuly got into the water. It was cold, but I realy didn't mind. I went under the water fall and swam around for awhile. I stoped and leaned agenst a wall behind the waterfall. I felt it again. A strange feeling come inside my body. I tryed to wash it out of my mind, but it just woun't go away. I didn't know if it was Inuyasha, something or someone else, or maybe just me. I swam to shore and got out. I wraped the sheet around my body and went back inside the house. When I entered, Inuyasha was awake and sitting up. For a few minutes, the whole place was silent, and neather of us moved. But then Inuyasha told me to sit down next to him. I did of course. I didn't look at him, but he turned my head so that I would. He talked gently to me, almost calm. "Kagome.....we both havn't been acting our sleves for awhile, and one of us needs to say something". He said to me. *It's not ganna be me*. I thought to myslef, but realy, I did want to say something. He spoke again. "Kagome.....eversince the first day we met, I felt something between us. I don't know if it was just hatetread, compassion, or just a stupid feeling. Whatever it was, I still feel it. I need to be hounst with you". My heart started to beat faster. I felt the same way, but I got up and walked a few inches away from the bed. He got up and put his hands on my shoulders. I put my hands over my chest, and listened to what he said next, which shocked me quite well. "I want you Kagome.....I love you.....I need to be with you.....with out you, I'd die.....please say something". I didn't turn around till he said thoes last few words. I looked into his beatiful eyes, the ones that looked like beating rays of sun that, made anyone just want to melt in his arms. I shook, and bit on my lower lip. I put my hands on his chest and leaned my head on him. He warped his arms around me. "I feel the same way. I was just afraid to admit it. I'm glade you said something first. I was going crazy not saying anything". I saw a smile cross his lush red lips. Oh how hadsom he was. He smelt like roses and when he bent down and kissed me, he tasted like honey. His toung entered my mouth, and moved it's way around, playing war with my toung. I giggled softly, but pulled away before eather of us did anything else. "Whats wrong"? He asked me. I could tell he looked worried. "It's just, I want to make sure we both want this. I don't want to regreat this in the end". He grined. "I know I do, and you woun't regreat this. I swear not to hurt you. If I do, I'll stop". I licked my lips, and looked down. "I know. I trust you". I moved back to him. My hand cuped his cheek, as I leanded up and kissed him again. I felt his hand wave down my back. I shivered abit. He moved me over to the bed, as my hands moved over his bare chest. "What about your wound". He begain to kiss my neck. "I heal quite quickly". I titled my head back alittle. He stoped and lifted his head back up. He put his hands on my waist, and took of the sheet. He gazed at my body. I could hear him wisper. "Beatiful. So amassing". He leaned me down onto the bed, and begain kissing his way down. I started to shiver at each touch and kiss he place upon me. His hands touched every inch of me, like I was something new to him. He stoped at my belly, as I felt two of his fingers enter me. I gasped, as he moved them around. I could tell he was watching my every expression, but I didn't care. He was carefuly not to scrach me. He thusted his fingers in and out as waves of endless plessure surged throughout my intire body. He started to lick my stomic, and licked all the way back up to my lips, where he took them in a warm sweet kiss. He took his finges out and positioned himself ontop me, keeping most of his wait off me so he wouldn't hurt me. I looked down and saw that he had removed his paints, with out me knowing. He was fast, but that just made me want him even more. I looked back up at him, as I saw him bare his fangs. I put my hand over his mouth. "Not yet. You'll have to wait". He smiled, as I held onto his shoulders, spread my legs so that he had a better enternce, and felt him slowly enter me. My nails sank into his skin. I yelled out in a bit of pain, which made him stop. "I'm sorry. I should have told you". He wispered to me. I released his arms. "It's ok. Don't stop". He noded, and continued, this time going faster. I shut my eyes tight, as I felt everyting inside me boil to a peak I never knew exsisted. His kisses on my neck made the sensation increase. "Faster, please". I called out, opening my eyes, and stringing my arms around his neck.  
  
He picked up his pace, going slightly deeper every time. He was perfect. He did everything right, and cared so much for me. I ran my fingers through his silk silver hair, wimpering at every thurst. He cought my lips, and kissed me once again. This time when he took hold of my hips, he started to move them in a circle. I grouned more and more. After awhile it felt like I was flying. My back arched, as I tryed my best to keep up with him. He trusted harder and deeper, untill we both climaxed. He fell untop of me, and rolled to my side. I was laughing for abit at the great time I just spent with him. Oh how great he was. I rolled over to him and laied my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and started to play with my hair. I pulled the covers over us, still trying to catch my breath. "I guess we both got what we wanted, huh?" He said to me as my eyes grew heavy. "Yeah, except you wanted to". He put his finger over my lips. "You didn't want it yet, and I can wait. As long as it makes you happy." I kissed him on the cheek. We both fell asleep before we even knew it. I didn'tknow what tomorrow was going to be like, but however it was, I knew I had him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well it took me longer then I thought,  
  
but it's done. Please review.  
  
I'll get chapter 3 up A.S.A.P 


	3. Chapter 3 Sadness and Anger Strike

I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters.~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3-Sadness and Anger Strike  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up before Inuyasha, and sliped out of bed. I got dressed and went out side. I sat under a white blossom tree. The sun was bright, but felt warm and relaxing. I should have felt happier, but that same feeling was still with me. I couldn't figure out what it was. It was like an empty feeling, but also a lost feeling. I couldn't get over it. Just as I was about to go back inside, I heard a voice. It was wispering, and sounded kind of creepy. It chanted these words over and over again. "Dead, blood, alone, die! Sorrow, sadness, happyness fades." I shook my head, trying to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. What did that mean. I got up and ran inside the house. Thats where it stoped. Inuyasha sat up, his ears twicting. "Kagome? Are you ok". I looked at up him, with a frightened look clear across my face. "No. Yes. I don't know". He got up with a blanket wraped around him, and walked over to me. "What do mean. Did something happen?". I looked away. "It's hard to explane. Maybe I just miss my family". He wraped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I leaned into his embrace, holding back my tears. "Then why don't we go see them. I woun't interfear in anything, i'll just come". I interupted him before he could finsh. "Sure. Maybe thats all I need". I smiled, resting my head on his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as we were ready, we went to the well. I was first, then Inuyasha followed. We climbed up the latter and looked around. I seen no one, and heard nothing. "I wounder where everyone is. Must be inside". I said to Inuyasha. He noded, and started to sniff the air. "Kagome.....be carefuly. Somethings wrong". I shuggered and walked to the house, Inuyasha not to far behind. I opened the door and looked around. The whole house was silent. I looked at Inuyasha, who suddenly looked as worried as me. I went into the next room, thats where my heart sank, and where I couldn't hold back my tears or screams any longer. "MY MOM, BROTHER, GRANDPA, THERE.....THERE DEAD!!!!!" I screamed, falling to my knees. Their bodys laied drenched in blood with scraps and scars and cuts all over them. My tears ran wild down my face in a nonstoping flow. I ponded on the floor, so angery, and so sad at the same time. Inuyasha bent down and tryed to hold me, but I pushed him away. "WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! HOW!?" I tryed to stop crying and yelling, but I just couldn't. I felt as if my world had burnt and crumbeled into ashes. Just then a shadow peared from around the cournor. I snaped my head up, Inuyasha moving infrount of me. "Who's there?". I heard Inuyasha yell. I stood up clenching my hands so hard, they almost started to bleed.  
  
Thats when I found out that, one person, who was a could blooded, ruthless, selfish, uncaring, horrible, black harted killer, was Naraku. He crossed the line. This time I'd die for them. Naraku would die if it was the last thing I ever did. I swore that to mayself, and I woun't let that pass me by like it was nothing. "NARAKU! YOU DID THIS!" He started to laugh, which made me more angery. "Of course. Anyone envolved with Inuyasha, whoever is his friend, or lover, well, they will suffer the ultiment consequence, or suffer in a way that will live with them forever. For three days they have been dead, and you just show up now. Not a good girl, now are you". Every word he spoke brought me to the edge. "So your were the one! THE ONE WHO WAS IN MY HEAD!?" I could tell Inuyasha was ready to fight him, but was holding back for me. "Of course. Who else"? I pushed Inuyasha out of the way and ran tword Naraku. "Thats it. I can't take it anymore". I didn't care how I tryed to fight him, I just wanted him gone, and to my surprise, I acturaly hit him hard enough to send him flying into the wall. He got up and lunged tword me grabing my neck with his hand. Inuyasha attacked Naraku. He droped me, and was gone. I coughed and begain crying again. Inuyasha held me, and didn't let go no matter what I did, which proved that he did care about me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes late I calmed down abit, and decited to give them a propel gave. I barried them out back., and said a few last words. Inuyasha put his hand on my should. I turned to him. "What should we do about your house Kagome"? I looked at it. "We'll leave it. Just let me gather a few things". I went inside. The first thing I grabed was a woden box. I went to my room while Inuyasha waited out back. I grabed the things that were most important to me and put them in the box. On top the box I wrote, "Memoires". I went down stairs, looked at the house again, and went outside. I passed Inuyasha, and stoped at the tree. Next to where I barried them, dog a hole and put the box in it. I covered the whole back up. "If I ever come back, I know i'll have something left". I said to Inuyasha, biting down on my lip. I walked over to him. "We better be going. If I stay here any longer, well it'll be too hard for me." Inuyasha noded, as we both walked back to the well. I swore to get revenge for them, and I will. Naraku would pay, but right now, I just need to calm down and get rest.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, so this chapter isn't all that good, but the next chapter should be better. I'll get it posted A.S.A.P, please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Half Demon Born

A/N:: Well, for the S/K pairing, I think I'll keep it at I/K, it was an idea, but I think i'll just keep it I/K. Thanks to the people who reviewed, now on with the fic.  
  
I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters.~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4-A Half Demon Born  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Because of what happened, I was silent all day. Even when Inuyasha asked me something, or talked to me, I just noded, or ignored it. He knew I felt bad, so he tryed not to say anything at all. But I soon decited that no matter if I was silent all my life, it woun't help, I had a plan. "Inuyasha stop. I have an idea, well, more of a request realy". I had a scratchy voice, but he heard me. "A request? What do you mean"? He asked me. He stoped and turned around. I walked up to him. "I want revenge agenst Naraku, but I want to do it myself. Thats why I need your help. See, I'm weak as a human, but if you mark me, I can inherit some of the demon traits, which would make me stronger". My eyes flashed with the timeless wait he put upon me. He just staired at me. But then. "I thought you said you didn't want it. Plus, even as part demon, you couldn't beat Naraku. I couldn't, so how could you". He said to me. I folded my arms, giving him a cold look. "I said not yet, I never said I didn't want it, and at least I can try. I'll put my own life on the line for my family anyday". He leaned tword me and kissed me. I didn't move, but it was quick, thank god for that. I just wasn't in the mood. "I will then, but I will not let you die. I don't care if you want to or not, I'll pretect you forever". We stood there in the empty feild. I let his words sink in, as I realized I would never be the same after this day. But that was my choise, and I stuck with it.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to unless". I covered his mouth. When he went quiet, I removed my hand. "Yes. Yes I am sure." I stood there dead still, as he lowered his head, pulled my shirt sleeve aside, and sank his fangs/teeth, into my shoulder. I started to feel myself grow fait, but I stayed awake by a mear string. My legs gave out from the pain that was put on my shoulder, but Inuyasha held me up with his hand. After he stoped he had to pick me up since I couldn't stand. I felt the world start to spin. I could only see red, as I laied in Inuyasha's arms. The blood from the bite ran down my should, but he cleaned it, so it would stop bleeding. I could feel changes throughout my body, but I didn't know where I was anymore. I knew Inuyasha had set me on the grass and he sat by me, but I didn't see him or hear anything but a little buzzing noise. I didn't move or speek, afraid I mint make it worse. Was this how it was going to be forever, or just till I became half demon? Secounds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. It didn't seem to go away. I could feel tears run down my cheeks, and Inuyasha wip them away with his finger. It was like a heat wave, an endless heat wave. I staird up at the sky, still seeing only red.  
  
I trusted Inuyasha, knowing he wouldn't do this if this feeling lasted forever, so I tryed my best to wait it out, ignoreing the pain the best I could. I felt my teeth and nails grow sharper. My sences increased, and I could feel stronger within minutes. I mint not have been as strong as Inuyasha or Naraku, but with alittle training, I could surely become better at fighting. Instead of the pain going away, my body went numb. I couldn't move at all, this time feeling myself slowing sliping into unconciousness. I promised myself, when I wake up, I would do the best I could to live up to my words.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Short I know, please review.  
  
Next chapter, well you'll just have to wait to find out, and thanks again for the reviews. ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams

A/N:: Sorry if theres spelling mistakes, I type fast, and don't have a spell checker on the word thing I use. When I read over my fic to check if theres mistakes, I mint miss them cause I try and read it fast, maybe if I had more time I would beable to check it better. Anyway, heres chapter 5.  
  
I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters.~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5-Dreams  
---------------------------  
  
I felt the pain start to fade, as everything became clear again. I had fell faint, but woke up in no more then a minute. Inuyasha was stiil next to me, holding my hand. I very slowly sat up, turning my head tword him. "Inuyasha..." I sounded weak, as I looked at my hands, trying to come back to reality. "Feel different, huh?" I turned to him. "Alot". Is all I could say. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling myself grow so very tired. I could bearly keep my eyes open. "Tired? I guess that feeling realy did have an effect to it". He said to me, almost smiling. "I guess you did know about it". I smiled up at him. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. I just kinda knew you wouldn't care, and just tell me to anyway". Thoes were the last words I heard before I feel asleep in Inuyasha's lap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I started to dream. At first it was completly dark, and all I heard were voices, but I didn't know what they were saying. Then a sudden figure apeared, stoping afew feet away. I stood there trying to see who it was. Thats where a light shined on that person, revealing Sango. She looked as if she was in a trance. Then another figure came up behind her just as I was about to say something. Naraku. It was Naraku. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around. This part is where it became a nightmare. She had kissed him. Why? I had no idea. Was he contorling her? I knew this was just a deam, but what if it wasn't, what if Sango is realy? I just couldn't bring myself to say it or beleave it. Soon enough, I woke up in a cold sweat. It took me awhile to get my vision back to normal, but when I did, it seemed I was still seeing darkness. No light shined except a little glimmer from the door. I heard foot steps. Then I saw the door slowly slide open. It was Inuyasha. He held a sword in his hands. He looked at me while he walked over. He stood by the side of the bed, but didn't sit down. One of my nails slightly cut me, but I realy didn't notice it. I stood up, my legs still alittle shakey. He held the sword out to me. "Take this. It's your new wepon. Since your a demon now, it's better if you have a decent wepon". I took it from him, no words comming from my mouth. I just held it there, feeling that feeling again. I thought maybe this feeling was a sign of something about to happen, but all I wanted to know, was if Sango was realy under Naraku's controll, or if that was just a false dream. But the last dream came true. I just had to find out.   
"Thanks Inuyasha. I want to learn to fight, but there is something that I need to find out". He still had his serious expression on. "What do you mean?" I looked at the sword, but didn't look up at him, not once. "I had a dream about Sango kissing Naraku. She was in a trance or something. Last time I had a dream, it came true. I think it was just a coincidence, but I mint be wrong. I need to find out, or Sango mint be in grave danger". He lifted my head up with his hand, looking me directly in the eyes. "Your right. We'll go, but we have to wait. It's already dark. Lets atleast wait till morning". I pushed his hand away. "But what if I have the same dream, except worse. What if they". He kissed me before I could finsh. He tryed to calm me down by doing that. That I was sure of. He released my lips, and stood back up. "You woun't. They woun't. If you do. Then...you just do..you can't realy stop it, so just bare with it till morning". I laied back down, Inuyasha siting on the bed. He then laied next to me, nuzzleing up to me. I smiled, but tried to hide it. I shut my eyes afraid to go back to sleep, but if I didn't, I would be worn out, and not able to fight very good. So I slowly fell asleep, still very worried about what my dreams would bring.  
---------------------------------------------  
Short I know. Can't help it, realy ^__^  
Anyway, the next chapter will be lemon, you could  
probley guess that if you read it clostly, or whatever.  
It'll probley be alittle weird, but I woun't tell you anymore  
then I already did, you'll just have to wait, ^__^  
Till then.  
Oh yeah, please review, I like reviews, even if there thoes stupid  
flames, atleast I know what I did wrong, or whatever. ~_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare or Reality? ::Lemon

A/N:: Ok, this is part Naraku/Sango, but not a love thing, so you don't have to worrie about that part. It mint be in later chapters, it mint not, I'll decided laster, anyway, heres chapter 6, enjoy! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews. ^_~  
  
*Lemon in this chapter*.  
  
I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters.~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6-A nightmare or reality?  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
I feel asleep, still very afraid of what my dreams would bring. For a few quick minutes, I drempt nothing. It was quiet and dark. But then, they apeared. Naraku had his arms around Sango. I moved forward, but then, I was pined agent a wall, not able to move or speek. I heard the words, "Don't interfear"! The only person I knew it could be was Naraku. I tryed to shut my eyes, I couldn't even do that. I didn't give up though, but everytime I did something to try and get loose, pain shot inside me, to the point where I stoped all together. No matter what I did, I couldn't keep them from my vision. It was like Naraku took pleasure in torturing me. I saw everything.  
  
Sango obayed his every order. He said for her to undress for him, she did it. She had no will of her own, or did she? I was getting confused. Soon they were both naked, Naraku creasing her brest with his hand. Her head titled back. I watched in horror. I wanted to wake up. I hated seeing this, but my eforts were useless.  
  
Sango stood there with her back upagenst a wall that appeared when, Naraku waved his hand infrount of her. He tied her hands up. My guess was to keep her from doing anything. Tears welded up in my eyes. I couldn't bare to watch anymore, but I tryed and tryed and nothing happened, I couldn't wake up. Was Naraku keeping me in here, just to cause me more pain then I had already had? Would I ever wake up. Would I ever see Inuyasha's pure and beatiful eyes ever again. I had to wake up, not just for me, but for Inuyasha, and especialy Sango. If this were all true, then she's suffering, more then I could ever imagine.  
  
Even with demon blood running through my vains, my power was not great enough to fight this. But I knew if I gave up, I would be sinking to Naraku's level. Sango didn't seem scared or sad, just, powerless, and had no feelings, not by what I could see. I started to remember what Naraku did to my family, thats what built my anger up and my power started to rise boyound a level I never though possible. Sango just stood there as Naraku started to push inside her. I could see pleasure in Sango and Naraku's eyes. It mad me so discusted and angery at the same time. I felt my body return to normal. I was free of his hold. I ran tword Naraku, not careing it was a dream, only careing about killing him. When he turned his head, his eyes were red, thats when I woke up.  
  
I snaped up as the tears let loose. Inuyasha sat up. "Kagome? Whats wrong"? I flung into his lap, my tears running down my face. "I knew it. I knew it would go this far. Sango! She has to be with Naraku right now. She must be under his controll. It's the only explanation." I said to Inuyasha, who kissed the top of my head. "If so, we'll get her back, and back to normal." I raised my head and started into his gentel, golden eyes. I sat back up, drying my tears. "I'm sorry. I sould be stronger". He smiled. "No. Your perfect the way you are". I was worried about Sango, but I just wanted to be with Inuyasha at that point in time.  
  
I leaned up and kissed him. He wraped his arms around me. I could feel alittle better, but that same feeling still crept inside me. I pushed it aside and pushed Inuyasha down. "What did you do that for!?" He yelled to me. I grined. I used my claws, (A/N:: claws, nails, whatever you want to call it.) to rip open the top of his kemono. I through it aside. He pulled my head down and kissed me deeply. My hands rubed his chest, as I felt him rip off my shirt. The weirdest thing was, we didn't brake the kiss till we both were completly undressed. I didn't mind it at all. His hands trailed down my back, my hand trailed down his side, but before we could make another move, we heard a hell shattering screem. We got up and dressed quickly. I was the first to run our side Inuyasha follwing.  
  
When I got out there I couldn't beleave what I saw. A young woman dead, and worst of all, the person I least expected had killed her. It was,.....  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I'll stop there. These not alot of lemon in this chapter, but theres always other chapters. I have a plan for each chapter, and I'm sticking with it. ^_~ Anyway, please review, and sorry if theres spelling mistakes. 


	7. Chapter 7 An unexpected enemy: :gone for...

A/N:: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long, I have another fic thats taking up half the time I got, pluse I have a site I have to update three times a week, atleast, and I have to get ready for a wedding I'm going to soon. Ok, i'll stop rambling on and let you read the fic. ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7-An unexpected enemy//gone forever  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as we got out side, we seen a dead woman, and worst of all, the one person I least expected had killed her. It was Sango. She was covered in the womans blood, but she didn't have her bomarang, she only had her sword and chain. She lifted her head up, and gave both Inuyasha and I, a look that would probley scare the devil himself. I kept my eyes on her at all time, not knowing what she mint do next. "I was right Inuyasha. My dreams, they were true". I said to him. I saw him take out his sword. "No wait Inuyasha!" I turned back to him, hiting the sword out of his hand. "Kagome! What in hell did you do that for? She's our enimy now! We can't help her if she doesn't want to be helped"! I turned back to Sango. "She's still our friend". A few secounds past, and I didn't hear Inuyasha respond. I turned back to him and saw he was now lieing on the ground. "Thats weird. Inuyasha, get up. What are doing?" I knelt down beside him, shaking him alittle. "Woun't work". I heard Sango say. "Why not? What did you do?" I stood back up. She held out a small pouch. "Sleeping powder". An evil grin lingered on her face. I saw her take some out. She held out her hand, and blew it tword me. I tryed to sweep it away with my hand. I accidentally inhailed some, which knocked me out in a minute   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was stairing at a wall. I sat up, mostly seeing darkness. "Kagome!!" I heard a little voice yell. Thats when I saw Shippo jump on my shoulder. "Shippo!? I forgot about you. What happened? Can you tell me"? He jumped down, sitting cross legged. "Everything?" He kept his eyes on the ground. "Yeah. Everything. But first wheres Inuyasha?" Thats when Shippo snaped his head up. "Thats part of what I'm going to tell you". My heart beat became faster. I was scared of what he was going to say, but if I didn't know, it would consume every fiber of me. "I'll start were this all begain.....See, Sango and I were at her village replanting flowers on the graves of thoes who died. She started talking about her not giving Naraku a chance, about maybe she would be better off joining him. I ignored half of what she was saying, so I don't know much. After awhile, she started training, and by mistake, broke her boomarang. She didn't tell me how, but I knew something happened. Kilala was asleep the whole time, but she woke up when she senced someone near. I could also sence it, but Sango couldn't. I didn't know why though. When I saw a dark cloud pass over us, I knew it was Naraku. Thats all I remember, cause something knocked me out after Kilala was also knocked out and poisned". Shippo explaned to me. Everything became alittle bit clearer then, but I still needed to know about Inuyasha. "So then, what about Inuyasha? Where is he"? Shippo looked away. "Naraku and Sango druged him, so he woun't wake up for a few days. Kilala is in the cell with him right now, but they are both too weak, and pretty much powerless to do anything". When I stood up, I felt my knees grow weak. I held on to the wall for surport, but just then I saw a figure fall to the ground. Sango lied on the ground. I was going to go over and see if she was alright, but before I did, Naraku came up behind me. I qickly turned around, trying to get him away from me, but he grabed my arm, and dissapeared with me. The last thing I heard was Shippo yell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I soon was standing in a room that was very big, and looked dark. Everything was black, with a shadow of purple. Naraku's nails gabed into my sholders. I flinched in pain, knowing if I made a wrong move, he would eather kill me, or something I didn't want to think about right then and there. "How do you like it Kagome? Your a demon with everyone you know dead, the only person left is Inuyasha, but he can't help you right now". My head titled tword him. Oh how much I wanted to kill him, get him out of my site. "What about Sango, Shippo, Miroku, their still alive". My voice was shakey, hateing the fact he was even touching me. "You just say Sango fall to the ground. Doesn't that explane it. She dead you stupid wrench. Miroku...ha..he's dead aswell. After I killed you family I killed him. Shippo. Well I deal with him later". I had enough. I jabed my nail in his arm and ran away from him. It was useless though. Wherever I went, he appeared in frount of me, he had enough after awhile, and grabbed my neck and slambed me agenst the wall. "What you did to Sango in my dreams.....It was true, wasn't it?" My breathing decreased, my pluse fading. I still held on, wanted to hear what his answer would be, though I was afraid of it. "Of course it was, but don't think of them, when right now, you'll be in her position, except if your good, I woun't kill you". My eyes widened, as he let go of my neck. "I don't think so!" I knocked him down and headed for the door, but it dissapeared. I was surround by walls and beds and darkness. A singel tear fell to my face.  
  
My nightmare was this all along, I just never cared, since I thought it would never happen.  
  
Naraku appeared in frount of me, and knocked me agenst the wall. I fell, but got back up. He grabed my hand, and slung me over to the bed, where I suddenly felt a change in emition. What happened? I didn't know, but what was going to happened next, was worst then death.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. I'll try and get chapter 8 up A.S.A.P. Till then.  
  
Oh and sorry if there is spelling mistakes.  
  
^_~ 


	8. Chapter 8 Unclear Emotions ::Light Lemon

*Light lemon in this chapter* I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters  
  
· ´")) -:¦:-   
  
¸.·´ .·´"))   
  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-   
  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´*   
  
Chapter 8-Unclear emotions  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I hurryed off the bed, but Naraku shoved me back down. Before I knew it, he tied my hands down, and begain undressing me. I tryed kicking him, but when I did, he hit my legs, which made them hurt so I could barly move them. I screamed out twise, when I did that, he hit me across my face, scraping me each time. I was soon completly undressed and so was he. I shut my eyes, stugeling to get loose. I knew if I didn't give up, I'd probley be in wose pain then I was now, and maybe even die. I jolted back and my eyes snaped open when I felt his hand move below me. I took a deep breath, feeling two of his fingers enter me. I screamed again, but he covered my mouth, and started moving his fingers in and out of me. He scrached me a few times, which made tears form in the corner or my eyes. I kept stugeling, trying to push the pain aside. "Stop! You want to die, just like everyone else!?" He yelled at me. Thats the one thing he souldn't have said, but I was glade he did, because it gave me the strangth to get loose, and get him away from me. I swung a sheet around me and looked around quickly for any wepon that was just lieing around. Naraku was comming back, this time he had close on, I didn't know how he was so fast, but when I spoted something shining in the cornor of the room, I jumped off the bed and ran for it. I didn't care what it was, I just need something.  
  
"Don't think so!" He yelled, as something was comming tword me. I turned around and flung it away. In his eyes, I could see my reflection, and it was different. Especialy my eyes. They were red, dark red. He lifted his hand up, and something came tword me again. I turned around, and stuck my hand out to block it. Some kind of thin black sword pearced my hand, and fell to the ground. Blood ran down my arm, as I looked at the rather large cut. I then felt a hand placed on my shoulder. "Let me see". I looked over my shoulder and saw Naraku. He grabed my wrist and turned me around.   
  
"Let go!" I tryed to pull away, but his nails sank into my skin, drawing more blood. "Ah, pure blood. Such a true and trusting girl to have such a crimsion red color of blood. To bad. You must die now". He lifted his hand up and it formed a brance of some sort. I closed my eyes, starting to shake, but when I heard sword hit flesh, I opened my eyes. I saw a sword jabed into Naraku's arm, and I saw Sesshoumaru stand behind him. "Sesshoumaru!!?" I was shocked. Sesshoumaru lifted Naraku up by the neck and threw him aside. "Wheres Inuyasha? He's here, I can sence him". I quickly shock off my surprise, and told him dispite what I knew he would probley do. "He's in a cell. Naraku druged him, so he woun't wake up for a few days".   
  
I saw Sesshoumaru eye me coldly as I held the sheet tight around my body, still shaking alittle. "Get out now, or i'll be forced to kill you". He said, acting his usual calm self. I ran, grabing my close that were lieing by the door. I stoped before I went any feather. *How did he get in if?* I shook my head and ran to where inuyasha was. He was lieing by Kilala. Neather of them moved but Inuyasha was the only one who seemed to breath. He was cute when he sleeped, but I ignored my stupid thoughts and looked around for any sort of key. I didn't see any, but I did see anouther one of thoes black thin swords. I picked it up and did whatever I could think of.  
  
With luck, I broke through the bars and ran to Inuyasha. I saw Kilala start to slowly wake up. "Kilala, can you help. I need you to help me carrie Inuyasha out of here. Shippo jumped through the bars. I didn't know how, but I didn't care, as long as he was safe. He came over to us, just when Kilala turned into her huge fire cat form. "Come on Shippo". I place Inuyasha upon Kilala's back and hopped on after Shippo. "What about Sanago?" I frowned even more. "She's.....she's dead Shippo". He went dead silent. Kilala lept off, as the ride back to where Inuyasha and I were, was completly quite. I couldn't stop thinking about Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Espeicaly Sesshoumaru. I know he saved me to find Inuyasha, but I somehow I could tell he was different.  
  
I got him and Naraku out of my mind for the time being, and waited till we got back. I need to take a bath. I felt so dirty and discusting after what Naraku done to me. If I told Inuyasha, he would go and try to rip his head off. I had no problem with that, but I didn't want him to die like everyone else. Sango and Miroku were dead. I hated thinking about it, but now I knew if I kept my feelings or power hiden, then it would happen to everyone I know or meet. I right then and there vowed to stop keeping everything hidden, but....was that even possible?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. I'll get the next chapter up soon, but I woun't post it unless I get atleast two reviews.  
  
I know there are probley spelling mistakes, but I did my best to fix them.  
  
· ´")) -:¦:-   
  
¸.·´ .·´"))   
  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-   
  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´* 


	9. Chapter 9 Different Worlds

Sorry, some people will hate me for things in this chapter, but I couldn't help it, the fic is ending soon, so I had to think of  
  
something. So just read and review, sorry if there is spelling mistakes, but don't worrie, it's not that bad.  
  
I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Different worlds  
  
----------------------------  
  
Shippo fell asleep after a few minutes of crying. It was night, and I knew Inuyasha wouldn't be waking up for a few days,  
  
so I decited to take a bath. Every minute I still remembered Naraku, which only made things worse. I pushed that aside  
  
for the time being, and went out to the lake. If what Inuyasha said before was true, then no one should beable to find us.  
  
Only he and his brother knew about this place, but I doubt Sesshoumaru would even wanted to come here, so I felt safe,   
  
sort of. I looked back, seeing Shippo,Kilala, and Inuyasha sleep peacfuly made me smile, but it faded, being replaced   
  
by tears. I wiped them away walking tword the lake. I noticed that a rather hugr bolder seperated the lake from a hot spring.   
  
I remembered Inuyasha saying something about that, but I stayed, undressing quickly, and getting into the lake. It felt  
  
good, but I still felt so dirty and useless. I knew I was part demon, but even that wasn't enough. Naraku couldn't be beeten.  
  
I felt like I sould have given up, then I would have been killed and all my sorrow would have been washed away. I leaned   
  
agenst a rock, and looked up at the beatiful night sky. I suddenly started thinking about Sesshoumaru. Why? I had no clue.  
  
Why did he save me? Was it realy just to find Inuyasha? Of couse it was. It was Sesshoumaru. I souldn't be thinking  
  
other wise.  
  
A few minutes had passed and I heard noices comming from the hot spring. It sounded like someone was there. I swam  
  
over and looked for away to the hot spring. A little crack in the bolder let me see who it was. To my surprise it was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Luckly he had his back turned to me, as he leaned agenst the edge of the hot spring. His long tail was wraped around his waist,  
  
I couldn't help but look at his body, as it started to glisten in the nights light. He seemed different, but I couldn't help but  
  
think he was the same old demon that he had always been. I was right, but I wanted to think other wise. His long hair trailed  
  
down his smooth back, and I looked away. *What am I thinking. Thats Sesshoumaru. He tryed killed me and Inuyasha. But.*  
  
I looked back, and he was gone.  
  
The crack was just big enough for me to squeeze threw. When I got to the other side, I hide my body under the water, as I  
  
felt warmer then before. I forgot for a moment it was a hot spring. I looked around while swiming on my back. He was probley  
  
still around, but I couldn't help but relax. I suddenly felt myself bump into someone. I quickly turned around, ducking halfway  
  
under the water. "S....Sesshoumaru". I mumbeled, yet I was more silent then shocked. I saw he was also undressed, which  
  
made me abit scared. His eyes glaced at me with his usualy coldness, but less mean then before. "Your that girl. What are  
  
you doing here? Your surpost to be with my foolish brother". His voice was calm, but cruel. My eyes staired into his beatiful  
  
golden eyes. I shook my head alittle. I couldn't betray Inuyasha by starting to like Sesshoumaru. "He sleeping. Remember.  
  
I told you that before". I sounded calm, but not disobaying like I use to be. I changed, and I think Sesshoumaru saw that.  
  
I tryed my best not to look at him, but it was just to hard.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here". I pointed to the crack in the huge bolder. "I came here, from there."  
  
My hand eased down to the water. His tail was still wraped around his waist and his eyes still had that bitter look in them.  
  
"One more thing. Why has your sent changed. I noticed it had before. What happened"? I turned around, stairing at the land  
  
beyound the hotspring. "I wanted Inuyasha to mark me so I could inhairt some of the demon traits. I wanted to get back at  
  
Naraku for killing my family". I didn't know why I was even telling him this, but I could barly think, I almost started crying again.  
  
"No wounder you have fangs, claws and your hair has changed. Your a stupid human for thinking you could defeat Naraku  
  
on your own". I stayed turned from him with my hands clamped together agenst my chest. "I thought Inuyasha would help,  
  
but even so, your right, I am a stupid human girl".  
  
I then got an idea, and I would go for it. I still didn't turn to him, but I spoke clearly. "I want.....I want you to   
  
kill me". I felt his hands placed on the shoulders. "So you want to die. You want me to end your sorrow? Is that it?" I had  
  
no secound thoughts. I knew he would. "Yes. Please. I don't desurve to live any longer". I then felt his body press agenst mine.  
  
"I can not do that. You are part demon, and you are nothing like my borther. You still desurve to live a while longer". I was  
  
more surprised then ever. Did he care,...what was going on? "I do? Why are you saying this? Stop playing around with me.  
  
Just kill me already"! His voice went to a wisper. "No, and I am not playing around with you. If you are a half demon, then you  
  
will prove it to me, and then I mint turn you into a full demon". My heart skiped a beat, feeling his warm soothing breath on  
  
my neck. "No, you will kill me now!" I turned around and swiped him down his shoulder. The blood ran into the hot spring.  
  
But his wound seemed to heal very fast.  
  
"That was a deep wound, and to even hit me means you desurve to be a demon". He was being so calm and understanding,  
  
something I never exspected from him, and I mean never. Did I realy efect him this much? I had to stop questing myself and  
  
face reality. The next thing I knew, I was in his arms. We were stairing at each other for the longest time before his head was  
  
by my shoulder blade. "No, don". I was cut short when his hand covered my mouth. "Stop being afraid". My breaths became   
  
short the moment he sank his fange into my neck. The feeling wasn't like before, it was more...lets just say it was alot  
  
better then feeling like I was dieing 500 times. I felt the blood trail down my neck, and both are chests met. My head fell  
  
back, just as he stoped. His eyes were still lined with a sheet of coldness, but I felt him, and I change at the exact same time.  
  
"Why? You hate me. I....I...I thought that you did". I was a bit weak on words but I realy didn't care.  
  
"Things change. I change. Is that not true". Our bodys were still close, as I was about to lean my head on him for surport,  
  
but I didn't. "Yes, but". Before I could finsh, before I could even move, his lips cought mine, as I tasted my own blood  
  
in the process. I closed my eyes. His tail wraped around me, keeping me from leaving him, which for some reason, I didn't  
  
intend to at all. I still felt like I was surpost to be with Inuyasha, but that all changed in that one kiss. I started feeling different  
  
in a matter of secounds. I thought it was when he bit me, and I was right. When he broke the kiss, I opened my eyes. I couldn't  
  
help but smile, starting to stroke his tail. *Whats is going to happen*? I was quested myself again.  
  
I then suddenly felt us both move to the edge of the hot spring. "Sesshoumaru?" I looked up at him. "When you saved  
  
me from Naraku....it wasn't because you were looking for Inuyasha...was it?" His hand rubed over the bit mark he had made.  
  
"I was only looking for Inuyasha." He was so handsome, I couldn't help kissing him again. His tail  
  
started tickeling my back. When we seperated from the kiss, he said something that made me smile even more. "It does  
  
more then keep you from running". I leaned back, not careing about anything at that point, just him. I didn't even care  
  
what Inuyasha would say, but in a small way, I still did. I still felt like I was with Inuyasha, not Sesshoumaru. I almost started  
  
to see Inuyasha in frount of me, not Sesshoumaru. I started getting scared and pushed Sesshoumaru away. When I tryed  
  
to swim away, he grabed my arm. "Whats wrong"? I stoped, keeping a small distance from him. "I should be with Inuyasha,  
  
not you". I felt his claws sink into my arm. "So your chooseing my brother after all. Then go, and see what he thinks of you  
  
now that your a full demon". I pulled my arm away, getting scrached while doing so. "Your so cold hearted, pretending you cared,  
  
when realy, all you wanted to do, was take the person Inuyasha cared for the most, away from him". He then wraped his hand  
  
around my neck, almost choking me. "It worked didn't it? You almost gave up, and forgot about him, but instead you had  
  
to make it harder on yourself". His evil self had returned. I almost beleaved he could change, but I was wrong, he was only  
  
pretending. I used my claws to scrape his chest again. I started swiming as fast as I could, but he cought up with me, slaming  
  
me agenst the bolder.  
  
"I turned you into a full demon, so now you belong to me". He bared his fangs, as I felt his claws scrape my shoulders, making  
  
them bleed. The blood turned the water red, just as he was close enough to me to trap me in one spot. "So then if I'm now a full  
  
demon, that means I can escape from you". He started to grin. "Try it, then see what happens. You wanted to die, well heres your  
  
chance". Thoes words left me speechless. I didn't know what to say. So the only thing I could do, I did. I hit him across the face,  
  
and knoced him back. I sawm and when I got to the crack in the bolder, I quickly went throw, not looking back. "That stupid  
  
wrench. She'll get rejected by Inuyasha, and she'll come crying to the first prson she can find". I heard him say.  
  
When I reached the lake, I quickly swam to shore, and put my close back on. I was worried. Would Inuyasha still want me  
  
around if he knew about what happened. I was scared to know, but I would have to find out. Thats the first thing I would  
  
do when he awoke. I walked into the house, everyone still sleeping. I laied agenst the wall, staring to fall asleep. I feared  
  
the worst, but there was no turning back now. If I lost Inuyasha, there would no one left. Thats when I fell asleep, still shaking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's Poem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I lost them all. He was the only one left.  
  
I feared reality, and hated myself.  
  
Untill today, I knew very little.  
  
Now I know to much.  
  
I hide my feelings, and my tears.  
  
I left them all, and burned my fears.  
  
Now I live on and on, differnt paths  
  
day by day, and no matter what I see,  
  
hes always there, and alway with me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END!  
  
The fics done. I guess I had to end it somewhere  
  
cause I want to start a new fic, and I can't unless I finsh  
  
atleast one. Well please review. Thats all. ^_~ 


End file.
